


Leave A Carbon Footprint On My Heart

by Trachelate



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Humor, F/F, F/M, Fake Names, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humour, Jeremiah and Jerome are normal brothers, Jerome and Bruce never really date, M/M, Memes, Multi, Mutual Pining, Protesting, Soft Jeremiah Valeska, alternate universe - no crime, but Jerome and bruce are still on good terms, clean energy, dramatic jeremiah valeska, dry humour, endgame Wayleska, horny humor, jerome and Jon are bffs with benefits, jerome is the human embodiment of chaos, jonathan crane is tired, just feelings, platonic batcat, shy jeremiah, they're not criminals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 03:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trachelate/pseuds/Trachelate
Summary: Bruce’s throat dried up as the man looked him up and down, palms shaking slightly. There was no way a protestor would be a fan of his title as CEO. But damn it all to hell if he didn’t want this protestors approval.“The CEO, Bruce Wayne, have you ever spoken to him?”“Uhm… no?”“I see.”“Did you… need something from… him?”The man nodded, a spark of something ignited in his eyes. “I wanted to speak to him about clean and sustainable energy.”Or;Bruce is instantly smitten with a protestor he meets outside of Wayne Enterprises and pretends to be an intern named Thomas to woo the man.My amazing Beta reader: @cantthinkofausername_B_Pike





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Jeremiah discord group I'm a part of, I love you all to death and hope to continue creating chaos with y'all 
> 
> Notes:  
> \- Soft Jeremiah is exactly what i needed after Ace Chemicals so have this  
> \- Bruce is twenty one in this fic while Jeremiah is twentythree

 

 

It wasn’t that Bruce didn’t want to hear what the protestors had to say. It was just, on this day in particular, he was slightly hungover - nowhere near as bad as he used to be. He was also tired, and with the promise of an office full of paperwork, he found he didn’t quite have the time to listen. Sure, on occasion there would be a true, genuine advocate, someone with a brilliant mind and groundbreaking ideas. However, here in Gotham, it was more common to get the _‘I don't actually know a lot about this topic but want to seem like I do so I’ll yell at you until_ **_you_ ** _come up with a solution_ ’ type protestors.

And Bruce didn’t have time to waste on those types of people. He had an office full of paperwork to ignore, a migraine to tend to and a lot of brooding to do in his office today. So, he paid the protestors rally outside of Wayne Enterprise no mind as he turned and went to the private entrance around back.

 

+++

 

“Master Bruce, you’re home.”

 

“Evening Alfred.” Bruce sighed, limbs heavy with frustration and exhaustion.

 

“I take it you had another busy day at the office today.”

 

“Yes.” Bruce lied. He’d spent a great deal of time reading about the different species of robins and signing off on pages he hadn’t quite given his full attention to. Bruce tried to care, truly he did, but it wasn't his company. It was his parents, even though they were no longer there, it still never felt like _his_ company.being the CEO at age twenty one was not what he had signed up for, yet here he was. Perhaps in his mid to late thirties once he had had some time to discover himself, to experience to world, make friends, fall in love, he could inherit the company. But things don’t always work out the way you hope they would.

 

“Will Miss Kyle be joining us tonight?” Alfred questioned, his voice breaking through Bruce’s thoughts.

 

Bruce shrugged, pulling off his gloves. “Probably not. But I can always bring her leftovers for tomorrow's lunch.”

 

Alfred hesitated for a moment, his eyes on Bruce’s slouched form, lips pulled into a tight and worried frown.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright mate?” Alfred looked worried, which wasn’t unusual but still not something that Bruce welcomed.

 

“I just need to lay down for awhile,” Bruce admitted, the exhaustion still pouring over him.

 

“Very well then, I’ll let you know when dinner is finished.”

 

Bruce nodded, grateful for Alfred’s lack of motivational and/or heartfelt speeches for the time being. “Thank you.”

 

\---

 

Bruce fell into his bed with a cold chill down his spine, chest hollow at the silence that ensnared the manor. If Bruce closed his eyes and imagined hard enough he almost could hear his mother’s beloved jazz music floating through the hallways, the occasional thump of a large book as his father continued in his study. The sound of light and airy laughter from Alfred and his father as they played a round of chess, his mother and father’s heartfelt promises and the fondness in their voices as they spoke to one another, as they called out to him. _Almost._

 

It had been nearly twelve months since the car accident, the anniversary approaching in only a couple of weeks. Bruce had been the “active” manager of Wayne Enterprises for approximately seven of those months. Alfred had insisted he needed more time but Bruce was nothing if not stubborn and it was hard to brush off the company entirely after so many nights spent in his father’s study, watching his father’s eye light up with passion and hope as he worked on a new project. His warm words rang through Bruce’s skull even now.

 

‘ _Some day, when you’re older, you’ll learn just how important this work of ours is. And once you find that special project, you’ll be hooked for life. I can feel it Bruce, when the time comes you will be the best CEO Wayne Enterprise could ever have.”_

 

+++

 

As Bruce walked past the protestors once again he wondered if his father had been mistaken. Bruce didn’t feel the rush from a new scientific discovery, didn’t feel the outrage at a project handled improperly, and he most certainly didn’t feel _hopeful_ when he approached the building. His muscles would turn to liquid cement, weighing him down as he trudged through the door, mind dulled by the blank white walls, ears ringing with the sound of overpriced shoes squeaking against linoleum. Perhaps he just wasn’t cut out for all of this.

 

     +++

 

“Master B, everyday you just look worse and worse. Soon enough you’ll be a rotting corpse.”

 

Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “And what am I supposed to do Alfred, just ignore my responsibilities? My parents left the company to me for a reason.”

 

“I’m not saying to give up on Wayne Enterprises, but perhaps you should find a new project there. One that'll be interesting for you.”

 

“I don’t think such a project exists.”Bruce muttered, slumping down in his chair, eyes trailing Alfred as he finished up with dinner.

“You should visit Miss Kyle tomorrow. She’s growing impatient, and you look like you need a break.”

 

“Not tomorrow, I have meetings. Maybe on Saturday.”

 

Alfred sighed, his look pitying but as he opened his mouth to speak Bruce held up his hand.

 

“Please Alfred, I’m too tired for this tonight. Can we just play some chess and pretend things are normal.”

 

“Only if you let me dump the last of the alcohol.”

 

Bruce gritted his teeth. “I haven’t been drinking like that lately.”

 

“No, you haven’t, but you’re getting that look in your eyes again.”

 

“Fine. Dump it.”

 

“Thank you Bruce. You’re making the right choice.”

 

Bruce waved him off, the nasty twisting in his chest unfurling slightly at Alfred’s pleasure.

 

+++

 

Nearly two weeks had passed and the protests still hadn’t dispersed. But Bruce was in a better mind space after an excursion to Switzerland with Alfred, giving him the courage to walk past the protestors and to listen to what they had to say. Most of it was all the same. However, out of the corner of his eye Bruce caught sight of orange amongst the crowd. His eyes landed on one of the most beautiful men he’d ever seen. Amber hair brushed back in an attempt at put together and tidy, with a few rebellious pieces falling into warm tawny eyes, enlarged by thin rimmed glasses. His rich eyes a stark contrast to his pale skin littered in freckles. Bruce froze in his tracks, momentarily enthralled by the man's grace. Unlike all the other protestors he kept quiet, no anger on his features, simply standing and holding a sign;

 

_‘If we can prioritize putting a man on the moon, then, we can make it a priority to decarbonize the economy by using clean energy in an era when climate change is likely to worsen.’_

 

Bruce’s brow raised, he hadn’t seen a sign with that statement before, and he found that he was weaving through the crowds before he had decided to actually move, drawn to the man like a moth to a flame.

When he came to a stop in front of the man he simply blinked at Bruce, his eyes full of questions, but his candy red lips remained closed- and were they truly that vivid? Was he wearing lipstick of some sort? Had he bitten them raw? Surely nobody’s mouth would naturally be so enticing-

 

“I beg your pardon, but I noticed you were about to enter Wayne Enterprises, do you work there?”

 

Bruce was snapped out of his reverie by a quiet and uncertain voice, his eyes snapping back up to meet the mystery man’s gaze.

 

Bruce’s throat dried up as the man looked him up and down, palms shaking slightly. There was no way a protestor would be a fan of his title as CEO. But damn it all to hell if he didn’t want this protestor's approval.

 

“An-” Bruce cleared his throat, voice suddenly tight with nerves, “An intern.”

 

The man nodded, still not looking incredibly pleased but not completely outraged.

 

“The CEO, Bruce Wayne, have you ever spoken to him?”

 

“Uhm… no?”

 

“I see.”

 

“Did you… need something from… him?”

 

The man nodded, a spark of something ignited in his eyes. “I wanted to speak to him about clean and sustainable energy.”

 

Bruce looked at the man and then towards the rest of the crowd.

 

The man, seemingly understanding what he was getting at, fluttered his long lashes, adam's apple bobbing. “I know he’s a busy man, and that there are p-plenty of people who would like to have a word with him but…” The man looked down, jaw clenching and brows furrowing. Bruce wondered how such a handsome man could ever seem so uncertain of himself. “Even so, I had some ideas I wanted to discuss with him.”

 

Bruce raised an eyebrow. Ideas? Interesting. “Why not get an internship then?”

 

Bruce watched as the man’s breathtaking lips pulled down into a frown.

 

“Working for Mister Wayne, that would go against everything I believe in.”

 

“Well, what are your plans, I’m sure I could pass them along to him.”

 

The man’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, mouth falling into a small ‘o’ at Bruce’s offer.

“How much do you know about engineering?”

 

Bruce faltered, “I must admit, it’s not my area of expertise.”

 

The man nodded, an expression Bruce could name only as a pout gracing his gentle features.

 

“Thank you for the offer…”

 

“Thomas,” Bruce supplied, “Thomas... Pennyworth”  

 

“Mister Pennyworth, but I’ll have to decline.”

 

“What’s your name?” Bruce blurted out, desperate to keep the man’s attention directed towards himself.

 

“Jeremiah Valeska.”

 

Bruce held out his hand, a jolt shooting down his spine as the man gently wrapped his fingers around Bruce’s own, as if worried a feather light touch would break him, loosely shaking Bruce’s hand.

 

Bruce vaguely registered that the man- Jeremiah- was speaking but it was hard to focus with Jeremiah’s soft and pleasant hand still encasing his own.

 

“- you probably need to get to work. It was a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Bruce’s grip on Jeremiah’s hand tightened momentarily, internally screeching at the idea of leaving Jeremiah’s presence so soon.

“The pleasure was all mine Jeremiah, I hope to see you around.”

 

Jeremiah nodded, a shy smile curving around his cherry lips. “I’m sure you will.”

 

\---

 

Bruce arrived to his meeting ten minutes late with bright red ears.

 

 

+++

 

 

Over the next few days the protests began to wind down, causing Jeremiah to stand out more and more amongst the thinning crowd. Somedays Bruce would catch his eye and they’d send one another a nod or small smile. But he hadn’t had the courage to go and speak to Jeremiah and Jeremiah made no attempt to follow him into Wayne Enterprises, understandably. It wasn’t that Bruce was scared, rather embarrassed. He’s not sure why he thought that lying to the man had been a good idea, just because Jeremiah hadn’t recognized him yet did not mean that the bliss of being someone other than Bruce Wayne would last.  

 

“Mr. Pennyworth?”

 

Bruce’s head instantly shot up to meet Jeremiah’s shy but friendly expression.

 

“Jeremiah, hello, just Thomas is fine.”

 

“Thomas, is everything alright?”

 

Bruce blinked in confusion. “I beg your pardon?”

 

Jeremiah gave him an odd look, “It’s just, you’ve been standing in front of the door for nearly five minutes and haven’t moved.”

 

Bruce felt his neck heat and he cleared his throat. “Fine, fine, just lost in thought.”

 

Jeremiah nodded, looking to Bruce as if he was expecting something, which, after a moment of Bruce admiring Jeremiah’s warm eyes, realized he still hadn’t entered the building.

 

“Is there something keeping you Thomas? Based on when you usually get here you’re running quite late.”

Bruce’s heart sped up at Jeremiah’s statement. So he had been paying attention to Bruce.

 

“Do you want to go and grab a coffee or something?”

 

“Um…” Jeremiah averted his eyes, voice shy as he asked, “When?”

 

“Right now. There’s a quiet café just a few blocks down.”

 

“N-Now? But you have work and-“

 

Bruce waved him off, “they won’t miss me for an hour.”

 

“That’s not very professional…”

 

“And neither is Wayne Enterprises using such harmful energy methods.”

 

Jeremiah’s lips twitched into a smile for a moment and Bruce grinned, feeling a bit more confident as he continued to speak.

 

“I’d like to hear your ideas Jeremiah, I have a feeling you could do great things for Gotham.”

 

Jeremiah’s cheeks where dusted pink and he quickly pushed his glasses up in a bashful expression.

 

“I have a class at ten, so we may not have much time but… I would like to get to speak with you Thomas.”

 

“Great, let's get going.”

 

\---

 

Bruce isn’t quite sure what he was expecting as they walked down the block. Clearly, Jeremiah was a very timid man, and currently Bruce couldn’t hold a conversation, thinking of how wildly his phone was buzzing in his pocket, most certainly with texts of Alfred’s concern.

 

“How far is the cafe?” Jeremiah asked, eyes averting as Bruce looked towards him.

 

“Only another block. What do you focus on when it comes to sustainable energy?”

 

Jeremiah instantly straightened, his voice a little louder as he spoke next. “Currently I’m in engineering at school. I love the idea of building something to really turn the tides. Unfortunately having an idea and making it a reality are two very different things.”

 

Bruce nodded, “Having trouble coming up with an idea?”

 

“The opposite actually. I’ve had plenty of ideas over the past few months. There’s always been complications with each design that I couldn’t figure out how to overcome. At least, not without millions of dollars.”

“That’s why you’re at Wayne Enterprises?”

 

“I’m there because I believe in the cause wholeheartedly.” Jeremiah paused, a light flush on his cheeks. “Although I wouldn’t be opposed to Mr. Wayne funding my designs.”

 

“Then what are you doing standing outside with a sign?”

Jeremiah gave Bruce a look, huffing lightly. “Thomas, please.”

 

“What?”

 

“Bruce Wayne is not interested in hearing _my_ ideas, I don’t even have my PhD yet.”

 

Bruce felt a smile tug at his lips, If only Jeremiah knew.

 

“Is this the cafe?” Jeremiah questioned, coming to a stop in front of the small plum building.

 

“Yes. A friend of mine works here in the afternoon, they have excellent drinks and the pastries aren’t bad.”

 

“Kean Bean,” Jeremiah read aloud, “I’ve never heard of it before. But I’m not usually in the area.”

 

Bruce held the door open for Jeremiah who sent him a small smile as thanks.

 

“Do you not live nearby?”

Jeremiah shook his head, lips twitching in amusement. “Certainly not. This area is a bit above my brother and I’s pay grade.”

 

Bruce nodded, “I can understand that.”

 

He most certainly could _not_ understand that.

 

Jeremiah’s eyes widened as he looked around the over the top cafe. Barbara Kean did always have a flare for the dramatics and more money than she knew what to do with. The walls were painted deep red with gold embellishments. Jazz music swayed through the room, the shining elm floors gleaming, freshly waxed. The tables were small and stood high, gold that matched the small but undoubtedly expensive stools. Bruce glanced over at Jeremiah who looked a lot less comfortable in here then he had on the street.

 

“Extravagant, I know,” Bruce soothed, “The owner, she likes to flaunt but I assure you the prices are reasonable.”

 

“I feel like I need to be wearing a tuxedo to have a drink here.” Jeremiah murmured and was that… sass?

 

Bruce snorted and led the way to the register, Jeremiah trailing behind him, eyes roaming over the odd walls of the building.

 

“The architecture in here is magnificent, the owner should really consider changing a few of the colours, make the slanted wall a feature wall.” Jeremiah’s eyes continued to dart around the cafe in awe, creating the perfect  layout for the building.

 

Bruce smiled slightly. “I know Barbara Kean, and I have a feeling she wouldn’t be interested in a man’s opinion on her decorating.”

 

Jeremiah pushed up his glasses and gave Bruce a bashful grin. “Simply speaking hypothetically.”

 

“Let’s take a seat, I would like to hear more about your plans.”

 

The longer Jeremiah spoke of his work the louder he became, expressions fluttering across his whole face, waving his hands around on occasion, it was incredibly endearing. When Bruce asked questions Jeremiah’s eyes would light up in satisfaction, answering each one with ease. He became a completely different person as they continued to speak, confident and unapologetic, certain of his work. Not only was the man sitting across from Bruce handsome, but intelligent too.

 

Bruce had been sitting quietly, resting his cheek in his hand, admiring as Jeremiah continued to ramble.

 

“You have a brilliant mind, I’d love to hear more.”

 

Jeremiah’s eyes were wide as he looked at Bruce and Bruce couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in Jeremiah’s mind.

 

“However, it’s been an hour and twenty minutes. Time really does fly when-”

 

“It- _what-_ I’m going to be late for class!” Jeremiah quickly stood, dropping some change onto the table. “I really have to get going, I hadn’t realized it’s been so long.” Jeremiah shook Bruce’s hand quickly. “Thank you for listening Thomas, I hope to see you soon.”

 

And before Bruce could say anything in return Jeremiah was already out the door and down the street.

**_4 missed calls: Alfred_ **

**_17 unread texts: Alfred_ **

Bruce sighed, he would certainly be getting a lecture tonight. Worth it.

 

+++

 

“So let me get this straight, he thinks your name is Thomas.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“He hates Wayne Industries and therefore, Bruce Wayne.”

“Hate’s a strong word, but yes.”

 

“All you know about him is his name and that he is an engineer.”

 

“Becoming an engineer and-”

 

“And now you want to drop millions of dollars at his feet so he can build whatever he wants

because he has freckles.”

 

Bruce’s face burned. “It’s not- I don’t just like his freckles! He’s a brilliant man, I heard the basics of his most recent plan and-”

 

“Do you even know how to spell his name?”

“I can take a guess.”

 

“God, you really are a mess Bruce.”

 

Bruce shot Selina a glare but before he could defend himself Selina exasperatedly continued.

“Has it been that long since you got laid? You’ve always been a little desperate when it comes to relationships but this is a whole new level of sad.”

 

“Wait did you think I was desperate when we were together?”

 

Selina rolled her eyes, “Of course I did! It was cute at the time but you’re not a little kid anymore.”

 

“I’m not being desperate Selina, I genuinely believe he has good ideas.”

 

“You’re pretty much just trying to buy his affections Bruce.”

 

Bruce’s mouth snapped shut, eyes going dark with frustration. “I’m not trying to buy him! I just have the money and can _help._ ”

 

“Call it what you want Bruce.”

 

“I know it sounds crazy Selina but I feel something. I can’t explain it, there’s just this connection between us. I felt it the moment I saw him.”

 

“That’s called attraction Bruce.”

 

Bruce sent her a bitter smile. “Ha ha Selina.”

 

“I’m just trying to look out for you Bruce. You have a habit of getting attached to the wrong type of people.”

 

Bruce glanced over to Selina but she refused to meet his gaze.

 

“Besides, isn’t it weird that he’s some sort of activist and he doesn’t even know what Bruce Wayne looks like? I thought you said he was really into all this stuff.”

 

“It’s not that odd.”

 

“Your face is in the paper everyday Bruce. I’m just saying, be careful with this guy. You don’t know what his intentions are.”

 

“I’m not the same foolish kid I used to be Selina.”

 

Selina shrugged, sending a wry smile Bruce’s way. “That’s debatable.”

 

The two walked in companionable silence for awhile, before Selina asked, “Does Alfred know?”

 

“Absolutely not and I expect it to stay that way.”

 

“As if I would tell that lame old man anything.”

 

Bruce shook his head fondly at the girl. “I tell him you miss him.”

 

Selina’s nose scrunched up and she hissed “Not funny Bruce.”

 

“I think he misses you too, nobody for him to sass.”

 

“I want cheeseburgers for dinner tonight.”

 

“Cheeseburgers really? You know he wouldn’t mind making you something nicer.”

 

“Cheeseburgers. Or I’m not coming over.”

 

Bruce laughed, pulling out his phone. “I’ll let Alfred know.”

 

“Good.”

 

+++

 

The next few days were busy for Bruce, so busy that he didn’t even have the time to search for Jeremiah amongst the protestors.

That didn’t mean he had stopped thinking of him though and the amount of times Bruce had banged his head against his desk in frustration was beginning to become a concern. He needed a break, he needed to not be Bruce Wayne for a day, _he needed to get Jeremiah Valeska’s number._

 

“Mr. Wayne? Where are you going sir?”

 

“I’m going to head home early today, I’m not feeling well. If anyone needs me to sign off of their projects just put them on my desk and I’ll be in early tomorrow. Page me if anything urgent comes up.”

 

“Of course sir, please get some rest so you can be back tomorrow.”

 

Bruce sent the woman a small smile and a polite nod before rushing out of the building.

 

\---

 

Bruce was not a religious man, but to see Jeremiah leaving just as he walked out of Wayne Enterprises seemed too divine to be coincidence. Bruce wasn’t going to take this luck for granted and began to jog down the stairs.

 

“Jeremiah!”

 

It took a few tries to catch the man's attention but once he Bruce succeeded he felt a weight lifted from his shoulders, a smile stretching his lips before he could contain it.

Jeremiah sent him a wave and waited for Bruce to catch up.

 

“Thomas, you look tired.”

 

“I feel tired.”

 

Jeremiah smiled sympathetically.

 

“Are you usually here this late Jeremiah? I thought you had classes during the day.”

 

“Usually, but my classes were cancelled so I was here for most of the day. Are you heading home?”

 

“Actually, I was planning on grabbing a coffee first. Would you like to join me?”

 

“Sorry Thomas, I already made plans with my brother. He doesn’t like having to wait. Maybe another time?”

 

“Oh, yes another time. Do you have a phone?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Bruce smiled slightly at the confused expression on Jeremiah’s face.

 

“I know we haven’t been speaking long but would you be interested in exchanging numbers? That way I don’t have to chase after you.” Bruce teased.

 

Jeremiah flushed and stumbled to pull his phone out of his pocket. “That would be much easier.”

 

The two exchanged phones and Bruce nearly made the mistake of saving his contact as his own name, he hadn’t been on top of his game as of late.

 

“I hope to hear from you soon, Jeremiah. Have fun with your brother.”

 

“Thank you. Please make sure to get some rest Thomas.”

 

“I will.”

 

\---

 

Bruce spent the whole ride home staring at the new contact in his phone.

 

\---

 

**_New message: Jeremiah Valeska_ **

_8:23pm_

**_Hello there Thomas, I was just looking over my schedule and I’m free on Thursday. Would you like to meet then? I know a coffee shop that has excellent coffee and has better prices. (Although I did enjoy Kean Bean!)_ **

 

_8:24pm_

**_Jeremiah, it’s nice to hear from you. I’m free Thursday. Just send me the address._ **

 

 

 


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Jeremiah reached across the small table and took hold of Bruce’s cup, grasping it with both hands as he brought it to his lips and took a small sip. Bruce stood still, eyes fixed on the way that Jeremiah’s hands wrapped around the small mug. Jeremiah’s lips curved into a smile around the mug still held close to his lips and Bruce felt heat shoot up his neck, quickly turning and walking towards the register as if it was his life line. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @cantthinkofausername_B_Pike for beta reading through this chapter! I finished this really last minute so it was AMAZING of her to read over this for me!!
> 
> Also! Jerome gets introduced this chapter >:)

 

 

“Well, well Master B, you’re looking quite done up today.”

 

Bruce’s ears flushed. “What are you talking about Alfred, I always wear turtlenecks.”

 

“Yes, well I do pay attention to your clothing seeing as I wash them. Quite a lot of black I must say, but that’s your navy blue. You only wear it when you’re trying to make your eyes pop.”

 

“I- wh-”  


“I overheard your conversation with Selina awhile back. You really should be careful to close doors if you don’t want me hearing things.”

 

Bruce didn’t respond, instead walking past Alfred to get himself a glass of orange juice.

 

“So who is it that you want thinking your eyes are fetching?”

 

“Nobody!” Bruce lied, and terribly at that. “I simply have a meeting with a potential client this morning.”

 

“Right then, if you don’t want me to know I’ll stop asking.”  


“Thank you.”

 

Alfred was about to leave when he paused at the doorway. “And wear the dress shoes with the cobalt laces.”

 

Bruce smiled slightly to himself. “Alright Alfred.”

 

Alfred’s chest puffed out happily and he left the room without another word.

  


\---

 

    Bruce had not been to The Narrows in quite some time, ever since Selina got a job at Kean Bean and began getting a good amount of cash she had moved to a nicer area and there had been no need to visit. Which is why Bruce was a little surprised to find the address of the Cafe Jeremiah sent lead him to the edge of The Narrows, toe dipping into the shady area.

Bruce wasn’t aware that there even was a cafe in The Narrows.   
He had arrived ten minutes early in hope to have sometime to prepare himself for seeing Jeremiah again.

 

However it appeared Jeremiah had the same plan, as Bruce pulled open the door to the cafe he heard a soft;

 

“Thomas! I see you’re early as well.”

 

Bruce spun around and his throat dried at the sight of Jeremiah.

 

It was a windy day and Jeremiah’s usually well kept hair was rustled about, soft pieces sticking up and curling slightly around his ears. He was wrapped in an aegean peacoat that clung to his frame nicely, shuffling from side to side in his indigo and silver bowling shoes.

 

“Jeremiah, hello.”

 

Jeremiah’s smile was warm, but the rest of him seemed cold, a shiver racking his body.

 

“Did you walk here?” Bruce questioned.

 

“It’s not that far.” Jeremiah answered with a small shrug.

 

“Well, let’s get inside and out of the wind.”

 

Bruce held the door open for Jeremiah and fought the urge to take the man back to the manor and wrap him in dozens of blankets.

 

“I hope you like strong coffee.”

 

Bruce grinned, “Who doesn’t?”

 

Jeremiah smiled in return.

  


\---

  


    Jeremiah wasn’t lying when he said he had plenty of ideas, they seemed to flow into his mind as easily as breathing. So many beautiful ideas in one man, it was overwhelming. Bruce drank up every word Jeremiah said, coffee forgotten as he watched Jeremiah’s lips move.

 

“And Scotland has made some incredibly impressive strides forward when it comes to renewable energy, have you heard of the SR2000 turbine?” Jeremiah questioned, not pausing long enough for Bruce to actually answer before continuing to ramble, eyes full of admiration.

“It’s a floating tidal stream turbine off the cost of Orkney. It’s amazing, in just one year it produced more green energy than Scotland’s entire wave and tidal sector produced in the 12 years before it came online.”

 

Bruce nodded along, genuinely intrigued by the idea.

 

“During their test programme all maintenance required was low cost, meaning not only is it creating tremendous amounts of green energy but it will be affordable enough that large companies that don’t want to spend too much will still be able to see this project and consider using fundings for the turbine.”

 

“Is there a specific amount of power needed from the tides and if so, how many areas have currents with that level of power?”

 

“They have fixed pitch blades, which allows different amounts of currents to run through it and produce energy. That being said an area with stronger tides would be best. So the river in Gotham wouldn’t be able to produce much energy or be large enough. Since the tides are always changing the turbine needs to be able to adapt to the currents as well. But we have the technology to know where the winds will be blowing to create stronger currents. Since the turbine is floating and not held down in one place it can be moved to a location where the tides are stronger as well.”

 

“Amazing…”

 

“I can send you a few links if you’re interested in learning more.”

Bruce nodded and for the first time since they sat down, looked away from Jeremiah, looking at his now cold cup of coffee. He had only had a sip, and it seemed like a waste not to drink it but he really wasn't a fan of coffee once it was cold. It left a grit in his teeth.

 

“I’m going to grab another coffee, do you want anything?” Bruce asked as he stood.

 

Jeremiah looked from Bruce to his still full cup a few times before asking “Is there something wrong with your drink?”

 

Bruce’s fingers curled around one another in his pocket, he didn’t want to seem high maintenance, but he really wouldn’t drink that coffee. “It’s just cold. I don’t particularly enjoy cold coffee. I know it’s a bit of a waste but-”

 

“I’ll drink it.” Jeremiah paused, looking to Bruce once more. “If that’s alright with you? My coffee is usually cold by the time i remember to drink it while working, i don’t mind it cold. Plus, we can save a few dollars.”

 

Bruce nodded, swallowing thickly. “Yeah good idea.”

 

Jeremiah reached across the small table and took hold of Bruce’s cup, grasping it with both hands as he brought it to his lips and took a small sip. Bruce stood still, eyes fixed on the way that Jeremiah’s hands wrapped around the small mug. Jeremiah’s lips curved into a smile around the mug still held close to his lips and Bruce felt heat shoot up his neck, quickly turning and walking towards the register as if it was his life line.

Bruce tried his best to dispel any colour from his cheeks and ignore Jeremiah’s presence while he was waiting for his drink but his eyes always found their way back to the man. Currently Jeremiah was typing something up on his phone, expression slightly exasperated before breaking into a large grin, an expression Bruce had never seen on the timid man before. Bruce shot back around, nearly knocking his new cup of coffee off of the bar. Quickly apologizing to the barista, who seemed like he couldn’t care less.

 

As Jeremiah saw Bruce returning he dropped his phone back into his pocket, polite smile back in place. Bruce wanted the large beautiful grin he’d seen moments ago. He wondered how long it would take him to get a smile like that out of Jeremiah and just who was able to do it now.

 

Bruce’s eyes lingered on the phone Jeremiah had dropped into his pocket.

 

“I’ve been talking an awful lot, I apologize. I just can’t find someone who’s willing to listen to me talk about all this.” Jeremiah explained. “I force my brother to listen but he doesn’t quite grasp all the concepts so it’s not as… rewarding as talking to somebody on my level.”

 

Bruce eyed the odd look on Jeremiah’s face as he brought his brother up again. Bruce isn’t sure he’s heard Jeremiah say a single positive thing about his brother. But for all his displeasure about this brother of his he couldn’t seem to stop talking about him. Bruce wondered if Jeremiah simply didn’t have anyone else to talk about.

 

Bruce shrugged. “I like hearing what you have to say, although I wouldn’t be against getting to know _you_ better.”

 

Jeremiah flushed, taking another quick sip of Bruce’s coffee. Bruce tried his best to remember where his own lips had touched the mug. His stomach knotting at the thought that Jeremiah’s lips may cover the same place.

 

God, Selina was right. He really was desperate.

 

“Well,” Jeremiah began, hesitant, “What do you want to know?”

 

Bruce didn’t know where to start, he wanted to know everything. But perhaps everything was a little much for their second date? Meeting?

 

“Your brother, you talk about him quite a bit. What’s his name?”

 

“Jerome.” Jeremiah uttered, as if the man’s name alone exhausted him.

 

“And you and Jerome… get along?”

 

“I wouldn’t say that.”

 

Jeremiah glanced down into his cup for a moment and Bruce waited for him to continue.

 

“My brother and I… we’re polar opposites and rarely agree on anything. We mainly bicker and most days I wouldn’t mind shipping him off to go live with a circus. He’s certainly crazy enough to fit in there. Growing up we didn’t have a lot, but I always had Jerome. He still annoys me half to death but at the end of the day, if I need him he’ll be there and if he needs me I’ll be there.”

 

Bruce’s heart ached at the fond smile on Jeremiah’s face. He had always wanted a sibling.

 

“No more Jerome talk, I get a headache just thinking about him. Do you have any siblings?”

 

“I’m an only child.”

 

“Must be nice.” Jeremiah sighed, a slightly dreamy expression on his face.

 

Bruce took a sip of his coffee as he came up with a response. “It was a little lonely sometimes but usually I don’t mind it.”

 

He minded it a lot less when he still had family. Of course, he still had Alfred and Selina, but it was just different in a way he couldn’t quite explain.

 

Jeremiah seemed to catch on to Bruce’s dulling mood and changed the subject. “How old are you?”

 

“Twenty one. You?”

 

“Twenty three.”

 

“So you’re almost done schooling then?”

 

“I have my degree in architecture now it’s just my courses for engineering. One year left, then I’ll truly be able to make a change.”

 

Bruce ogled the man in front of him. More than one degree? Such ripe lips? Was Bruce sure this wasn’t a figment of his imagination. Grief could manifest in very strange ways.

 

“Amazing.”

 

Jeremiah’s eyes widened and he fiddled with his glasses. “Are you in school?”

 

“Business.” Bruce responded quickly. That was a safe major.

 

“I assumed you would have been in one of the sciences… business. Interesting. Is that why you’re an intern at Wayne Enterprises?”

 

Bruce nodded, gulping down his coffee, attempting to say as little about Wayne Enterprises as possible.

 

“Well, you know I don’t agree with everything he does. But I must admit he is clearly very knowledgeable when it comes to running a business. Everyone looks to his company to decide on what they want to do.”

 

Bruce nodded and the two fell into a comfortable silence. Bruce couldn't explain it. He barely knew the man across from him and yet he felt his strict posture curving, his smiles growing, mind disarming.

Around Jeremiah he felt at ease,as if he could just be himself. Drop all the formalities, all the polite lies and charisma. He could just be Bruce, or in this case, Thomas. Bruce was used to wearing a mask. And it felt nice to feel fresh air against his face again, to get to take it off.

What Bruce had said was true, he did want to get to know everything about Jeremiah that he was allowed, but when in the man’s presence he felt no need to rush. Time seemed to change and shift to their liking. It seemed he’d have his whole life to learn more about the man across from him.

 

“It’s funny that I’ve never seen you on campus before, the engineering building isn’t very far from the business building.”

 

“I do online courses, gives me more time for interning.”

 

Jeremiah took another sip from Bruce’s mug, licking a droplet of coffee off of his upper lip. Bruce choked slightly.

 

“Would you like to go for a walk?” Jeremiah asked. “It’s getting a little crowded in here and we’ve been taking up the table for quite some time?”

 

Bruce looked around and to his surprise found the cafe to be nearly full.

 

“Are you sure you have the proper attire for going outdoors?”

 

“I’ll be fine.”

 

Bruce nodded and stood, pulling on his leather gloves and wrapping his scarf around himself.  

  


For the narrows, the street that they had wandered down was fairly clean. That being said it still wasn’t very pretty and so, the man next to him looked entirely out of place.

 

“My closest friend is Selina Kyle. She’s a lot to handle, very sassy. I love her dearly.”

 

“Is she your… girlfriend?”  


“Selina, no. We did date for awhile. When we were younger. It didn’t work out very well, we’ve been friends ever since.”

 

Jeremiah nodded, his hands quickly coming out of his pocket to push his glasses farther up his nose.

 

“Do you have a girlfriend?”Bruce questioned.

 

“Mm. Not really my area of expertise.”

 

Bruce’s eyes darted over to Jeremiah curiously but the engineer said nothing more and so Bruce didn’t push it.

 

Just as Bruce was about to insinuate his interest in men, he could have Jeremiah thinking he was straight, a shiver shot through Jeremiah’s spine, making his whole body tense and shake for a split moment.

 

“Are you cold?”  


“I’m alright.” Jeremiah insisted, another shiver racking his spine.

 

“Here,” Bruce murmured, loosening his scarf.

 

“Thomas, really, I’m fine. I don’t need your scarf.”

 

“Well I certainly don’t need it, I’m wearing a turtleneck and my jacket has large lapels. Please, I insist.”

 

Jeremiah nodded, cheeks slightly rosier than they had been. Bruce sent him a small smile and wrapped the scarf around Jeremiah’s neck, ensuring that each new layer would overlap, preventing any harsh wind to harass him.

 

“Thank you Thomas…”

 

“Of course Jeremiah.”

 

For the rest of the walk Jeremiah’s smiles would be nuzzled into Bruce’s scarf and Bruce found he felt far warmer without the fabric.

  


 

_______

  
  
  


**_New message: Jeremiah Valeska_ **

_11:17 am_

**_Somebody just asked the prof for a refresh on what the pythagorean theory was._ **

  
  


_11:17am_

**_Classy_ **

 

**_New message: Jeremiah Valeska_ **

_11:20am_

**_I admire a person who can get up and push through a hangover but sometimes it’s better to just admit defeat._ **

 

_11:21am_

**_He’s certainly going to be going places in the future_ **

  
  


**_New message: Jeremiah Valeska_ **

_11:21am_

**_You mean the drunk tank?_ **

  


_11:30am_

**_Wayne Enterprises?_ **

 

**_New message: Jeremiah Valeska_ **

_11:33am_

**_The sad truth of it is that he likely will go to Wayne Enterprises and be one of their best engineers._ **

  


Bruce wasn’t gonna lie, that stung a bit.

  


_11:33am_

**_Reminder, I work at Wayne Enterprises._ **

  


**_New message: Jeremiah Valeska_ **

_11:33am_

**_Sorry Thomas_ **

**_But you intern there. It’s a little different_ **

  


_11:35am_

**_I’m sure Bruce Wayne would much rather have someone like yourself on his team than an ‘Are You Smarter Than A Sixth Grader’ reject_ **

  


\---

 

**_New message: Jeremiah Valeska_ **

_12:56pm_

**_You made me laugh in class Thomas. My prof was not impressed._ **

  


_12:56pm_

**_Sorry?_ **

  


**_New message: Jeremiah Valeska_ **

_12:56pm_

**_You’re not sorry._ **

  


_12:57pm_

**_Not really, no._ **

**_Is it your spare right now?_ **

  


**_New message: Jeremiah Valeska_ **

_12:58_

**_It is…_ **

**_Coffee?_ **

  


_12:58pm_

**_I’ll be there in approx ten minutes._ **

  


**_New message: Jeremiah Valeska_ **

_12:59pm_

**_See you soon Thomas._ **

 

 

______

 

_4:38pm_

**_Jeremiah, are you free tomorrow?_ **

**_I was thinking we could go to that diner that just opened up near campus._ **

 

**_New message: Jeremiah Valeska_ **

_5:02pm_

**_They’re incredibly overpriced Thomas._ **

**_I could buy three meals from ordering an entree there._ **

 

_5:04pm_

**_Three?_ **

**_That seems impossible._ **

 

**_New message: Jeremiah Valeska_ **

_5:04pm_

**_Jerome has a knack for couponing_ **

**_One of the only things he successfully does besides annoy me._ **

 

_5:04pm_

**_So that’s a no on the diner?_ **

 

**_New message: Jeremiah Valeska_ **

_5:07pm_

**_Sorry Thomas, that’s a no._ **

 

**_5:07pm_ **

**_That’s alright Jeremiah._ **

  


\---

 

**_New message: Jeremiah Valeska_ **

**_9:33pm_ **

**_If you’d like, you could come to my apartment for dinner tomorrow?_ **

  


_10:13pm_

**_That would be lovely Jeremiah._ **

 

**_New message: Jeremiah Valeska_ **

_10:13pm_

**_Fair warning, I don’t use any meat or other animal products while cooking._ **

**_As long as you’re alright with that then you can come over at 5:30 pm_ **

 

_10:14pm_

**_I’ll see you tomorrow then, Jeremiah_ **

 

**_New message: Jeremiah Valeska_ **

_10:14pm_

**_See you Thomas_ **

  


 

______

 

  


Bruce spent the majority of his day in a pleasant daze. Jeremiah had sent him the address to his apartment, with a warning of ‘the neighbours are a little odd so make sure you knock on the correct door.’ Bruce had frowned in confusion before looking up the address. The Narrows. At least Bruce wouldn’t have to worry about running into a partner of Wayne Enterprises. Jeremiah had insisted that Bruce didn’t need to bring anything but knowing how much more money he had than Jeremiah made him feel bad to go over without an offering of some sort.

 

“Mr. Wayne? Is that alright?”

 

Bruce shook his head, eyes landing on his assistant.

 

“Sorry could you repeat that that?”

 

The girl frowned taking a step closer to Bruce. “This may be out of line but… are you alright Mr. Wayne? You’ve been a little out of it as of late.”  


Bruce gave the girl a tight smile. “I’m alright, I’ve just had a lot on my mind. Now, what was it you were originally asking me?”

  


 

_______

  


 

At 5:20pm Bruce found himself standing at a bright orange apartment door and despite his nerves he felt a smile tugging at his lips. The colour matched his friend’s hair.

Bruce had decided against bringing anything in the end and it forced him to shove his hands into his pockets, clenched with nerves.

 

When the door swung open Bruce’s eyes widened in shock. In front of him stood Jeremiah, but his attire was very different than anything Bruce had ever seen.

Jeremiah had on a bright yellow ‘The B-52’s t-shirt, tucked into a pair of green plaid pants and blocky white sneakers that went just above his ankles. An equally white pair of leather gloves, humorously blocky, covering his warm hands. Jeremiah’s hair had been spiked up, a few rebellious strands falling into his face, Perhaps Bruce’s mind was playing tricks on him but he could have sworn that Jeremiah didn’t have quite that many freckles last time they met, which was only a few days ago. His glasses were nowhere to be seen.

In Jeremiah’s presence he felt incredibly over dressed.

 

It wasn't that Jeremiah looked bad, he still looked quite dashing. But that shirt was truly atrocious. It was far too yellow for Bruce’s taste. As Bruce took in Jeremiah’s appearance Jeremiah seemed to be doing the same. His eyes squinted as they raked over Bruce’s body. His eyes were slightly darker than usual, more of an almond tone than the amber Bruce was used to and he felt his hair stand on end, his neck warming.

 

But before Bruce could say anything, in an incredibly gravelled voice, Jeremiah asked; “Who the hell are you?”

Bruce froze. Was this a joke? Had he gone completely mad? But suddenly everything was clicking into place and Bruce heard himself blurt out “Jerome?”

 

“Who’s askin?”

 

Bruce felt his shoulders drop in relief and sent Jerome one of his most charming smiles.

“My names Thomas, I’m here to have dinner with Jeremiah?”  


Jerome stared at him for a moment longer before bursting out into laughter, bending over slightly and clutching at his stomach.

“No way! The little bugger was telling the truth!”

 

Bruce gave Jerome a confused look, shuffling from side to side as he waited for Jerome to let him in.

 

“Come in, come in, he’s not here yet. Probably wrapped up in one of his little experiments again.”

 

Bruce followed Jerome into the small apartment. The whole place full of warm tones that made Bruce feel at home almost immediately.

 

Jerome leaned against a raggedy brown couch, smirking at Bruce, his eyes full of humour as he stated. “I’m guessing he never told you we were twins.”

 

“No,” Bruce gulped, “he left that out.”

 

Jerome’s grin grew so wide that Bruce was worried his face would split.

 

“He always does. He’s a secretive one.”

 

Bruce was still reeling slightly, he was completely thrown off by there similarity. It was truly odd to see the face of Jeremiah stretched into a large grin, taking up all the space in the room with a loud and demanding aura. Jeremiah hadn’t been lying when he said they were polar opposite.

 

“So what are you doing hanging around with my nerd brother?”

 

“Jeremiah is brilliant.” Bruce defended, eyeing Jerome with annoyance.

 

Jerome hummed, crossing his arms and nodding. “So you’re a nerd too. Makes sense.”  


Bruce ground his teeth. So Jerome was as infuriating as Jeremiah had claimed. There was just something about Jerome’s constantly amused eyes and grating tone that set Bruce on edge.

 

“Well, make yourself at home. Who knows when he’ll get here.” Jerome said with a chuckle, waltzing into another room. Bruce decided to follow him unsure of what to do.

 

“Y’know. I wasn’t supposed to be here tonight. He insisted I go bother someone else for the evening because he had company,” Jerome explained, grabbing a container of lemon juice from the fridge and taking a swig, “No way I listened to him though. Usually Miah just says that sort of thing when he wants to get rid of me, guess I shoulda known the little bastard was telling the truth. He spent _way_ longer on his hair today than usual.”  Jerome snickered an amused a slightly fond grin pulling at his cheeks. Jerome lightly elbowed Bruce, sending a wink his way as he said. “But I never told ya that.”

 

Bruce simply nodded, taking a step away from the wild man. It was just so odd seeing someone look like Jeremiah but act so differently.

 

“Hey! Miah never cooked anything!” Jerome exclaimed, eyes brightening and Bruce couldn’t help but feel his chest tighten slightly. The use of the nickname ‘Miah’ was really adorable. Bruce imagined Jeremiah hated it which somehow made a smile crawl onto Bruce’s face. “We should cook him something!”

 

Bruce’s eyebrows raised at that. “That’s… actually a good idea Jerome.”

 

The slightly manic glee in Jerome’s eyes was unsettling, but Bruce ignored it. After all he had come up with a clever plan. Not only would Jeremiah not have to worry about being late and having to cook but also, Bruce could show off his cooking skills.

 

“Of course it’s a good idea. Let’s get started, turtleneck.”

 

“Do _not_ call me turtleneck.”

 

“What was that? I didn’t hear you turtleneck.”

 

Bruce let out a frustrated growl. “Let’s just get started.”

 

\---

  


It turned out, Jerome was not trying to be helpful by offering to cook for Jeremiah and he was in fact the god of chaos that Jeremiah had made him out to be. Bruce was a good cook, but as soon as he got into the kitchen with Jerome everything started going to hell. The amount of things Jerome was mixing and breaking and setting on fire was too much for Bruce to handle and even his level of expertise couldn’t help the situation. Which was saying something, as after all, he had learned from Alfred.

 

_“Jerome stop-”_

 

“We need flour.”

 

“We’re making _soup.”_

 

Jerome continued to fiddle with the unopened bag of flour and Bruce let out a frustrated huff, storming towards Jerome. He reached out to grab the bag just as Jerome successfully tore it open. However, Jerome had used too much force, causing the bag to shoot upwards coating the two in flour.

 

Bruce fell silent, spitting out flour and attempting to glare at Jerome with white powder stuck to his eyelashes.

 

Jerome, the bastard that he was, was cackling like a hyena, his body shaking so much that more flour continued to spill out of the bag and onto the floor.

 

“What is wrong with you!?”

 

Bruce grabbed onto the bag attempting to grab it from a hysterical Jerome, the excuse for soup they had made beginning to burn. Bruce’s head was spinning and the longer Jerome laughed the less and less he could focus.

 

“What in the world…?”

 

Bruce snapped back to his senses, quickly turning to see Jeremiah standing in the kitchen entryway, his lips twitching upwards.

 

“We were- he was-” Bruce spluttered out. It was unlikely Jeremiah could really hear him over Jerome’s laughter anyhow.

 

Bruce began to cough as Jerome moved, kicking up a burst of flour directly into Bruce’s face.

 

Bruce was suddenly grateful for the flour covering him. At least it hid the beet red blush on his face.

 

Jeremiah’s smile could no longer be contained, a startled laugh spilling from his lips as he looked between Bruce and his brother.

 

Bruce’s eyes widened and he quickly slapped a hand over Jerome’s mouth. He had heard quite enough of that deviant’s laugh for the evening, he wanted _Jeremiah’s._

 

Jerome’s laugh was rough and came from deep in his chest, tainted with mischief. It slammed against your ears demanding to be heard. But Jeremiah, Jeremiah’s laugh was soft and airy. It danced around the room in a high pitch. It was gentle and lacked the chaos of his brother’s. It was magnificent.

 

Before Bruce could get too lost in that laugh he felt a warm and wet tongue run across his palm. Bruce instantly recoiled, eyes ablaze. “Did you just lick me?”

 

Jerome shrugged his shoulders and snickered, daring Bruce to do something about it. But instead Bruce walked over to Jeremiah, puffs of flour trailing behind him as he went.

 

“I’m so sorry Jeremiah, I was just trying to help and next thing I know Jerome is-”

 

Jeremiah gave Bruce a warm grin, fixing his glasses once again. “Don’t worry about it Thomas. This is not an uncommon thing to come home to. Do you want to borrow some clothes?”

 

Bruce looked down at his flour covered outfit and gave Jeremiah a sheepish smile. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

 

“Of course it’s not, and _you_ ,” Jeremiah spun towards Jerome an exasperated expression on his face. “I thought I told you to leave. Couldn’t you have gone and bothered Jonathan for the evening.”

 

“He’s busy.”

 

_“I’m busy.”_

 

Jerome smirked, leaning against the counter. “Yeah, so busy you’re almost an hour late to your own date. Your lucky I was here or poor fancy hair over here would be stuck outside.”

 

Jeremiah flushed slightly. “Yes, sorry about that Thomas, I completely lost track of time.”

 

Bruce glanced back towards the cooking area and Jerome meeting Jeremiah’s eyes in understanding. “I’d say we’re even now.”

 

Jeremiah huffed in amusement. “Let me get some clothes for you to change into.”

  


While Bruce was changing he could hear the twins bickering in the kitchen and it made a small smile crawl onto his face.

“Just what exactly do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Sizing him up obviously. That jacket could probably pay for rent this month.”

 

_“Jerome-”_

 

“Calm down i’m not gonna steal it. I was just pointing out-”

 

“Oh I know what you were doing. Leave him alone. He’s a nice man and he’s my friend.”

 

“Fine billionaire boy is off limits. Where’d you even find ‘im?”

 

“He’s not a billionaire he’s a student. He interns at Wayne Enterprises.”

 

“The science place you hate?”

 

“You _do_ listen to me when I talk.”

 

“It’s not like I have much of a choice when you follow me around bitching.”

 

“I- Jerome! The stovetop’s still on!”

 

Bruce heard some clattering followed by Jerome’s crowing as Jeremiah began to whine about the state of the now tar black pot.

 

Bruce looked at himself in the mirror and felt his face go red. Jeremiah’s clothes, although nice, did not suit him at all. There was far too much colour, and the light pink mixed with the greyish colour his hair had become due to the flour was incredibly off putting. Bruce could barely even recognise himself.

 

“Jerome!” Jeremiah squawked.

 

Bruce sighed and shook his head, a little more flour departing from his hair as he did. He couldn’t hide in the bathroom forever, and besides, he did want to see Jeremiah again. Regardless of how silly he currently felt. When Bruce entered the kitchen he saw Jeremiah on the floor, attempting to scoop up flour and Jerome laying on the counter, sprinkling flour into Jeremiah’s hair.

 

“Hey Miah, have you been feeling stressed with your course work lately?”

 

Jeremiah blinked up at Jerome in surprise. “Yes actually, I have. Thanks for asking Jerome.”

 

“Mmm I could tell, your hairs going white from the stress.”

 

“I- what?” Jeremiah ran his fingers through his hair, discovering Jerome’s trick, and shot him glare. Jerome’s grin only grew. “You jerk.”

 

“Aw c’mon, I’m just having a little fun.” Jerome teased, hopping down from the counter. “Besides you have no need to be stressed anyways. You’re like a genius!”

 

Jerome ruffled Jeremiah’s hair and Jeremiah let out a displeased huff a small smile flickering over his face once Jerome was turned away from him.

 

“Hey turtleneck is back! Well, I’ll leave you two to it! Have fun!”

 

“Hey! You’re not going anywhere Jerome. This mess is your fault. If you want dinner tonight you’re gonna help clean up.”

 

Jerome tsked sending Bruce a wink. “You sure drive a tough bargain Miah. But alright, I’d rather not starve tonight.”

 

\---

 

By the time they finished cleaning up it was nearly eight and everyone was quite hungry.

“I’ll cook something quick. Jerome you stay out of the kitchen.”

 

Jerome let out a dramatic sigh as he exited the room, dropping onto the fabric couch, still covered in flour.

 

“He’s impossible.” Jeremiah muttered. Turning to Bruce with a gentle smile.

 

Bruce chuckled. “Sorry again for starting all that.”

 

Jeremiah waved him off. “It was kind of amusing. Now, I’m going to cook. So if you could join Jerome-”

 

“Wait I’m getting banned from the kitchen as well?”

 

Jeremiah refused to look up from the vegetables he was chopping.

 

“Not banned persay…”

 

“I can cook Jeremiah.”

 

“Okay sure.”

 

“You don’t believe me.”

“I mean… it was quite a lot of mess Thomas.”

 

Bruce stared at Jeremiah, urging him to change his mind.

 

“If you want you can sit at the table and keep me company?”

 

Well, that was better than being exiled with Jerome.

  


\---

  


Dinner didn’t take long and by the time it was off the stovetop Jerome was already sitting at the table with his plate, eyes filled with a childlike excitement.

 

“Do you have to eat with us too?” Jeremiah asked.

 

“Of course. Can’t have any shenanigans going on under this roof. Unless I’m causing them of course.”

 

Jeremiah grumbled to himself but Bruce found he didn’t mind Jerome joining them. It forced his chair closer to Jeremiah’s, allowing him to bump Jeremiah’s knee under the table in amusement as the twins squabbled. Eventually Jerome calmed down, more focused on inhaling his food.

 

The food was good, but the knee pressed against his own was better.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Have a nice day/evening <3  
> -Tyler 
> 
> instagram: t.rachelate  
> tumblr: jerxmes


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jerome. Are you drawing a dick on my face?”
> 
> “What? No, of course not.”
> 
> “Stop it.”
> 
> Jerome’s grin simply grew, finishing off his creation before giggling to himself, “heh, dickhead.”
> 
> Jonathan stared ahead, his mouth pulled in an unamused line, his eyes promising murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is kinda a mess! I've been sick all week and my brain has not been functioning properly haha!  
> That being said I hope you all still enjoy it!
> 
> I WROTE THIS CHAPTER FOR MY BELOVED ZOE!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT BABE!

 

For the past few weeks, Jeremiah and Bruce had been talking everyday, their conversations growing longer and longer, less focused on science and more so on one another. 

Bruce felt light as he walked through the halls of Wayne Enterprises, on his way home to have dinner with Alfred and Selina.

 

**_New message: Jeremiah_ **

_ 5:36pm  _

**_Thomas, this is an emergency._ **

**_Come to the following address asap_ **

  
  


Bruce frowned down at his phone, his heart beat instantly spiking. Was Jeremiah alright?

 

**_New message: Jeremiah_ **

_ 5:37pm  _

**_I’m not in any trouble, just hurry._ **

**_You’re going to want to see this._ **

 

_5:38pm_

**_I’ll be there right away. Although I don’t know how long I’ll be able to stay._ **

 

**_New message: Jeremiah_ **

_5:40pm_

**_That’s fine. See you soon._ **

 

Bruce’s frown remained on his face. Was Jeremiah mad with him? His messages were so curt, like they had been while they were first getting to know each other.  _ Had Jeremiah found out who he was? _

 

_5:45pm_

**_I’ll be a little late to dinner Alfred, I apologize._ **

**_I’ll be home as soon as I can_ **

 

**_New message: Alfred_ **

_5:45pm_

**_Alright Master B, see you soon._ **

  
  


**_New message: Selina_ **

_5:47pm_

**_We’re not waiting for you to start eating._ **

 

_5:48pm_

**_Fair enough._ **

  
  
  


\---

  
  


Bruce had his driver let him out just before The Narrows, forcing him to walk about a block to find the the address that Jeremiah had invited him to. Bruce was a little surprised, usually they would meet at Jeremiah and Jerome’s flat or at the cafe near the engineering building. Instead, Bruce found himself standing in front of a golden yellow bakery. 

_ ‘SweetCrows’  _

 

As soon as Bruce opened the door to the bakery warmth caressed his face, the smell of spice cake and sweet icing sugar wafting through the air. Bruce’s mouth began watering almost instantly, his eyes immediately going towards the counter. Jerome was standing on the countertop cackling as a boy with long messy hair and more freckles than the Valeska’s combined was smacking him with a broom, an unimpressed expression on his face. 

Bruce blinked slowly, attempting to process what he was seeing. 

While Bruce was still trying to catch up the mystery boy’s eyes landed on him, his next hit to Jerome much harder, making the wild ginger wobble and grab at the boy’s head to stay balanced. 

 

“Jerome I have a customer.” 

 

Jerome’s eyes lit up with mischief before he realized who it was, sighing dramatically. “Nah, that’s just Jeremiah’s boytoy. But good timing, much more of his brooding and I would have held a cake knife to his throat.” Jerome snickered. 

 

“Don’t use my baking knives, it’s bad for business to cook with murder weapons.”

 

“Shut it Jerome, this is a big deal.” Jeremiah muttered.  

 

Hearing Jeremiah’s gentle and slightly whiny tone made Bruce snap forward, suddenly remembering why he had come to the bakery in the first place. 

 

“Jeremiah” Bruce spoke, slightly breathless at the sight of the other man. Jeremiah’s hair was sticking up oddly, as if his hands had been running through it all day, his tie loosened, top button of his shirt undone. His glasses were slightly crooked and his eyes were dark, frustration flowing off of him in waves. 

 

“Thomas.” Jeremiah growled, making his way towards him. Bruce’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, raising his hands placatingly, but once jeremiah got in front of him he wasn’t yelling or hitting he was shoving a newspaper in Bruce’s face. “Have you  _ seen _ this?”

 

“Jeremiah,” Bruce mumbled, trying to push the paper out of his face and to an acceptable reading distance. “I can’t see it.” 

 

Jeremiah let out a frustrated sigh, his shoulders dropping as he pulled back slightly. “Sorry Thomas I just…” 

 

“It’s fine Jeremiah.” Bruce said with a placating smile. Jeremiah sent him a small one in return, handing him the newspaper. 

 

Bruce was still reading over the page when Jeremiah blurted out “The president is increasing a tariff of thirty percent to solar power panels and other needed equipment.”

 

“Okay…”

 

“He’s practically killing the solar industry! Nobody will go solar if it’s that much more expensive!”

 

“Here Jeremiah, let’s sit down. You seem-”

 

“Bonkers!” Jerome called out with a snicker. 

 

Jeremiah shot him a glare. Bruce was about to intervene when the mystery boy simply scoffed. “That’s rich coming from you Jerome.”

 

“Nothing about me is rich sweet thing.”

 

“I’ve noticed.”

 

“Aww you love me.”

 

“Where did you get such a ridiculous idea.”

 

“Last night when I-”

 

Jeremiah let out a loud and high pitched noise. His face full of despair and disgust. “I don’t want to hear that Jerome.”

 

Jerome cackled, throwing an arm over the boy and ruffling his hair. “You’re just jealous you aren’t getting any ‘miah.”

 

Bruce stared between Jerome and the boy under his arm. “Are they…?”

 

Jeremiah sighed, fixing his glasses “Jerome and Jonathan’s relationship is odd. I’m still not sure how they met but one day in our twelfth year Jerome showed up with him and they’ve been attached at the hip ever since.” 

 

“So they’re… together?”

 

“They’re not… boyfriends per say… I don’t know, I don’t really understand it myself Thomas and it’s been years. I think they just see things and understand each other in this way most people aren’t capable of. They’re special to one another.”

 

Bruce continued to watch Jerome pester the blank faced boy. “I can’t imagine anyone actually being able to date him.” Bruce muttered. 

 

“That makes two of us.” 

 

“Three of us.” The boy added. 

 

“ _ Hey,  _ you’re supposed to be on my side Jonnyboy!”

 

“I’m quite literally on your side right now.” The boy replied, voice listless and quiet. He sent a jab to Jerome’s stomach making the taller laugh and poke at his ribs in return. 

 

Bruce watched the two for a moment longer before turning back to a dishevelled Jeremiah. 

 

“I’m sorry about the tariffs Jeremiah.”

 

“It’s like nobody  _ wants  _ the planet to be healthy, as long as they have so much money they can drown in it.”

 

“Well, some people don’t care. It’s awful I know but-”

 

“Even if they didn’t care about the environment, everyone goes mad when there’s job losses. By killing off the solar industry they just caused the loss of approximately twenty three thousand American jobs. We can’t carry on using fossil fuels like this,  _ why doesn’t anyone understand that?  _ Global warming, air quality deterioration, oil spills, acid rain- even if you were somehow able to look past all of that, we only have fifty to one hundred years left before fossil fuels are depleted.” Jeremiah rubbed his neck, annoyed. “Approximately.” He said after a moment of thought. 

 

“Jeremiah, let’s talk about something else right now-”

 

“I can’t talk about something else right now. That’s what everyone else is doing. If I don’t say something then who’s going to?”

 

Bruce stared at the man in amazement. “Jeremiah… I’m glad that I get to call you a friend.”

 

Jeremiah’s mouth fell open in surprise, looking up at Bruce. “I- this may be a little early, or sudden but, you are my very best friend Thomas.”

Bruce’s heart was wildly banging against his chest, a pleased grin taking over his lips. “Then trust me Jeremiah, we can talk about this tomorrow, after you’ve cooled down. For now let’s just spend our time together.”

 

Jeremiah’s face was a brilliant rouge, his eyes glimmering with awe as he looked at him. “Together…”

 

“Together.”

 

Jeremiah nodded, a sweet smile sent Bruce’s way. Jeremiah opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a wild;

 

“Quit squirmin’ ya bugger!” 

 

Bruce and Jeremiah shared a look, both turning towards Jerome and his… boyfriend? At the other end of the small bakery. The boy, Jonathan, had pulled his hair back, mixing an acidic green icing in a small bowl. Jerome was splayed across him, the practically bioluminescent icing covering his fingers. 

 

“The icing is  _ cold.  _ Did you expect me to stay still as you smear it on my face?”

 

“Nah,” Jerome said with a snicker, “Wouldn’t be fun if you let me.”

 

“Then stop.” Jonathan muttered, his gaze travelling towards Jeremiah. “Your cupcakes will be done in a moment.”

 

“Thank you Jonathan, I know you don’t usually cook anything this late in the evening but-”

 

Jonathan nodded, squinting as Jerome continued to slather his face with icing. “It’s not a problem. I was here anyways.” 

 

Jeremiah sent Jonathan a small smile. “I still appreciate it.”

 

“Jerome. Are you drawing a dick on my face?”

 

“What? No, of course not.”

 

“Stop it.” 

 

Jerome’s grin simply grew, finishing off his creation before giggling to himself, “heh,  _ dickhead.” _

 

Jonathan stared ahead, his mouth pulled in an unamused line, his eyes promising murder.

 

Before Bruce could check himself he let out a surprised laugh, Jerome’s eyes met with his for a moment, unadulterated glee in them.

 

“Heya Thomas thinks I’m funny!”

 

“Then he is delusional.” Jonathan complained, pulling away from Jerome and getting back to Jeremiah’s cupcakes. 

 

“You’re so quick to judge people.” Jerome teased. “Such high standards, and  _ I  _ come in first.”

Jerome’s grin was larger than Bruce thought possible, the ginger dipping back into Jonathan’s personal space. “Well, since I’m soooo special to you, I’ll help ya out.”

 

Jonathan’s head shot up at that, eyeing Jerome with suspicion. “I don’t want the help of a lunatic.”

 

“You wanted my help last night.”

 

Jeremiah groaned, his head falling into his hands. Bruce’s eyebrows were raised in amusement. “Are they always like this?”

 

“This is a good day. They’re usually worse.”

 

Bruce snorted, his eyes going fond as he looked over at Jeremiah’s tired form. 

 

“Jonathan’s probably trying to make sure they don’t scare you away. But he can only do so much to keep Jerome in line.”

 

“I’m surprised he can do anything.”

 

Jerome cackled from across the room, grabbing at Jonathan and attempting to lick his face. “C’mon baby, let me help you out.” 

 

“If you lick me with your vile tongue I will throw you out on the streets to fend for yourself.”

 

“Aww no need to be shy all of a sudden!”

 

Jerome made a show of creeping towards Jonathan, hunched over, ready to pounce, a predatory grin on his lips , wiggling his fingers in a jokingly menacing way, little bits of icing flying off of them and onto the counter. 

 

Jonathan looked at his bowl of icing and then back at Jerome. 

 

Bruce was shocked by the boys quick reflexes, immediately springing into action as Jerome lunged forward, bringing the bowl of icing up just in time to slap it into Jerome’s face. The noise of Jerome’s face being sucked into the icing surprisingly loud in the otherwise quiet bakery, followed by a muffled squawk. Jonathan held a pleased smirk on his face for a short moment, blink and you would have missed it. Gently tugging the bowl of sticky icing away from Jerome’s now bright green and clumpy face. 

 

“I’ll make you new icing Jeremiah.”

 

Jerome let out a loud and joyful laugh, wiping the icing off of his eyelids and licking it off of his fingers. 

 

“Now i taste as good as I look!”

 

Jonathan shook his head and began to pull out the needed materials for making a new batch of icing. Jerome was laughing so hard it took Bruce a moment to notice that he was sneaking up behind Jonathan. By the time Jonathan noticed it was too late, Jerome’s large and slightly sticky fingers wrapping around his waist and spinning him around, giant grin still in place as he tugged Jonathan into a kiss. 

 

For a moment Jonathan returned it, his hand landing on Jerome’s chest, neither pushing nor pulling. That was a mistake, as Jerome twisted, breaking the kiss to rub his icing covered face over Jonathan’s. Jonathan retaliated by rubbing hi face on Jerome’s shirt, Jerome scooping more icing off of his face and depositing it in Jonathan’s hair. Jonathan grabbed his whisk and lightly smacked Jerome with it. 

 

“You’re going home with Jeremiah tonight.”

 

Jerome was laughing so hard he was nearly in tears, arms still wrapped around Jonathan as they continued to bicker. 

 

It took awhile for Jonathan to finally remake the icing for Jeremiah’s cupcakes but once he did he brought them over, clumps of icing still in his long, tangled locks. It was quite the sight, such a serious face, covered in icing. 

 

Jeremiah took a bite of his cupcake, eyes fluttering in bliss and Bruce raised an eyebrow. 

“Here Thomas, try one. You’ve never truly enjoyed baking until you’ve tried Jonathan’s.” He offered, gently cupping a cupcake in his hands, as if it was a rare and delicate butterfly. 

 

Bruce was skeptical, the cupcake looked ordinary enough, and the quiet pastry chef didn’t scream protigue. Besides he was used to top notch baking, he had Alfred. 

But when Bruce bit into the cupcake he nearly let out a moan. 

 

Jeremiah simply grinned at him, nodding in approval. Bruce devoured the cupcake, reaching for another without thinking. The only thing on his mind being the succulent cupcakes. As Bruce continued to eat the rich and bitter flavours swirled around his mouth, growing and blossoming on his tongue, thick cream cheese, intertwining with the spice enticingly, giving way to a new and addictive level of ecstasy for his taste buds. 

 

“Amazing aren’t they?” Jeremiah asked, already knowing the answer. 

 

“They’re brilliant.” Bruce groaned. He was tempted to go over and kiss Jonathan for giving him such a mouthwatering treat. 

 

Bruce felt his phone buzz in his pocket but he ignored it, taking in the moment. The small yellow bakery warm and still pungent with the smell of intoxicating spices, rock music crooning out through old speakers. The sound of Jerome’s laughter as he tried to convince Jonathan to dance with him, a finally calmed down Jeremiah sat next to him, smiling into a cupcake, the melt in your mouth delicacy in his own hands as well. 

 

He could stay for a few more minutes. 

  
  


_______

  
  


“So when are we going to get to meet this guy you keep blowing us off for?” Selina asked. 

 

“I didn't blow you off, he was distressed yesterday. Besides, I was only half an hour late.” 

 

“And you just had to swoop in and save the day.”

 

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Did you just come here to nag me Selina?”   
  


Selina shrugged. “Maybe.”

 

“What if you met him?” Bruce asked, head shooting up in excitement.

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“No, that’s a great idea! You’ll stop worrying, he’ll get to feel like a larger part of my life. 

 

“If you think I’m going to call you Thomas than you are dead wrong.”

 

“C’mon Selina.”   
  


“Maybe I’ll call you Bat, it can be a little nickname.”

 

“Bat?” 

 

“As in Batshit crazy.”

 

“Selina,” Bruce pleaded, grabbing onto her wrist. “Please. It would mean a lot to me if I could have both of you guys get along too. You’re my best friends.”

 

Selina stared at Bruce for a while, Bruce using his best puppy dog eyes on her. 

 

“Ugh fine! But I’m not paying for anything.”

 

“That’s fine.” 

 

“And after an hour I’m not calling you Thomas anymore. One second over and I’ll start calling you Bruce.”

 

“That’s a little dramatic but alright.”

 

“And-” 

 

“Selina.”

 

“What?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever kid.”

 

Bruce sent Selina a smile and received one in return.  “Where do you want to go since I’ll be paying? Somewhere fancy?”

 

“Pizza.”

 

Bruce snorted and Selina’s grin grew. 

 

“Of course your highness.   
  


Selina lightly punched Bruce’s arm. “I really hope I like him Bruce.”

 

“Me too.”

  
  


_______

 

 

Today was one of those days where Bruce was feeling incredibly overwhelmed by simple things. His head pounding and his heart heavy. Every word, every sound, every moment he spent awake too much, the weight of his reality crashing down on him. He’d attempted to call Selina, but she was at work and therefore didn’t have her phone and Jeremiah had been horribly sick the past few days, so sick that he was even willing to let  _ Jerome  _ take his calls for him. So definitely not able to speak. Bruce knew he could always tell Alfred, but he didn’t want to worry him, he’d been doing better since Alfred dumped the last of the alcohol and it was clear that Alfred was incredibly pleased with him. After the treatment he’d given Alfred during those couple of blurred months he didn’t have it in him to drag the man down. But that left nobody to talk to, nothing to do. Well, one thing to do, but he couldn’t do that to Alfred again. He couldn’t. 

 

As the day dragged on Bruce slowly became less and less concerned with Alfred’s feelings on the matter, his throat dry, begging for bubbly champagne. 

 

“Mr.Wayne? Taking your lunch break early?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The assistant nodded quickly typing things into his computer. “Any idea when you’ll return.”

 

“I’ll call you when I’m on my way back.”

 

“Very well Mr. Wayne, sir. Enjoy your lunch.”

 

“Yes thank you. Don’t forget to take yours either.”

 

The assistant nodded gratefully and Bruce left in a hurry. 

 

Usually, Bruce would much rather go to an elegant club, somewhere that he already had a tab open and plenty of people around to hide the fact he was drinking himself silly in the middle of the day. But the clubs were far, and he knew Alfred would somehow find out if he went somewhere too nice. Which is why Bruce began towards The Narrows, nobody there would care. 

 

On his way to the closest bar, a dandelion building caught his eyes, the large and blocky lettered ‘Sweetcrows’ sign a fond reminder of his night with Jeremiah. Bruce stopped in his tracks, turning towards the building and staring at it from across the street. 

 

“Watch it brat!” A man yelled, bumping into Bruce.

 

Bruce shook his head, escaping the daze he’d been trapped in and looking at the bakery once more. He could go for a cupcake. 

 

The bakery was as warm as Bruce remembered, the inside pleasantly light, even with the lack of sun in Gotham. The scent of sugar icing was overwhelming but not unpleasant, the bakery completely empty which Bruce found rather odd. If Jonathan had opened up anywhere but The Narrows Bruce was certain his business would be booming. The soft crooning of old rock music wafted through the bakery and Bruce made his way to the counter, where Jonathan stood, crouched over a book, wild hair pooling around his face. Bruce wondered if Jonathan could even see what he was reading through all the loose strands covering his face.

 

“Jonathan… Hello.”

 

Jonathan looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, snapping his book shut. “Mr.Thomas.”

 

“Just Thomas is fine…” Bruce trailed off.

 

“Did you need something?”

 

“I was in the area and couldn’t help myself. Do you have anything made?”

 

Jonathan stared at him for a moment, blinking slowly, as if Bruce was being foolish. 

 

“I wouldn’t be a very successful bakery if I had nothing to sell.”

 

Bruce flushed, perhaps this had been a mistake. “Right…” he murmured, shuffling towards the large display case. 

 

It wasn’t that Jonathan was rude, he was simply curt and a little odd. Bruce wasn’t sure what to make of him and on a day like today that did nothing to settle his nerves. 

 

Bruce starred unseeingly at the the cakes, cookies and other pastries for a few minutes before Jonathan asked, “What’s your favourite?”

 

“Sorry?”

 

“Your favourite dessert, what is it?”

 

“Um- I don’t have one.”

 

Jonathan continued to watch him with a blank expression. 

 

“I don’t really eat sweet but the cupcakes you made for Jeremiah were excellent.”

 

Jonathan nodded swiftly. “I don’t usually make vegan desserts unless specifically asked for. They’re expensive and most people wont buy them.” 

 

“Oh I’m not- I’m fine with anything.” 

 

Jonathan starred at him for a moment longer, looking him up and down as if assessing him. Bruce wasn’t sure why exactly Jonathan needed an assessment of him but there was nothing he could do at this point. 

 

“You like coffee.” Jonathan stated. 

 

Bruce nodded. “I love it.” 

 

“Go sit.”

 

Bruce frowned but did as he was told, Jonathan trailing behind him. Bruce thought that he may join him at the table but at the last minute Jonathan went left, heading towards the door and flipping the sign to closed. 

 

“I’ll be back.” Jonathan mumbled, disappearing into the kitchen, leaving Bruce alone with the sound of the swinging door and David Bowie. Bruce leaned back in his seat, sighing and closing his eyes, listening to his heartbeat slowly descend from the fast pace it had been running at all day. For the first time in days, Bruce didn’t feel the need to press a bottle to his lips until he forgot, the quiet bakery transporting him somewhere peaceful. 

 

Bruce wasn’t sure how long he stayed that way, simply sitting in the tranquil bakery and resting, but it must have been awhile because Jonathan excited the kitchen and placed a large mug full of still warm cookies on the table. Bruce blinked at them in surprise. The cookies were small, the same length as his thumb and only a bit thicker. They were a deep brown with a thin line down the center of them. Bruce looked at them before laughing softly. “They look like coffee beans.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Bruce picked one up, the warmth instantly shooting up his fingers. 

 

“Here,” Jonathan added, placing a smaller cup on the table. “It’s cream, dunk them in if you find them too bitter.” 

 

Bruce looked up at Jonathan in amazement but he didn’t notice, already heading back to the counter. “Thank you Jonathan.” 

 

Jonathan simply nodded, opening his book once again. “Don’t eat too many or you’ll be up all night.”

  
  


Bruce had decided that going to the Sweetcrows was the best decision he had ever made, browsing idly on his phone as he continued to eat the cookies Jonathan had made him. They were spectacular, no surprise there and melted in his mouth. 

 

Once Bruce was feeling a little better he found Jonathan to be quite good company, simply because Jonathan couldn’t care less. Jonathan wasn’t going to force him to have a conversation or to leave or stay. Jonathan wasn’t going to make him talk about his feelings or try and coddle him in any way. Bruce simply existed in the same place as him and that’s all Jonathan took note of. Bruce could sense the intelligence the other had, so surely he could tell Bruce was being odd, and Bruce appreciated Jonathan leaving it be. It was nice getting to sit and brood with someone in silence while enjoying cookies. Very nice indeed. 

 

However, all good things must come to an end at some point, Jerome practically skipping into the bakery, loud poppy music blaring through his headphones. He seemed to not realize Bruce was there, immediately making a beeline for Jonathan. 

 

“Heya darlin’” 

 

“Annoyance.” Jonathan greeted, flipping a page of his book, not bothering to look up. 

 

“Can you go one fuckin’ day without being rude to me?” Jerome complained, voice similar to a petulant childs. 

 

“When you quit being the reason I need eletriptan, maybe.” 

 

Jerome scoffed, giving Jonathan a noogie followed by a quick kiss to his forehead. Jonathan rolled his eyes but let one of his hands slowly trail over Jerome’s knuckles, in an oddly sweet gesture.  Jerome grinned and wandered towards the kitchen, using his large white sneakers to kick the door open, hands shoved into his pockets. 

 

“Don’t touch anything.” Jonathan called out as the door swung shut behind the ginger. 

 

Bruce could hear Jerome rummaging around in the kitchen followed by loud footsteps bursting back into the main area of the bakery. 

 

“You made coffee cookies! Where are they babe!”

 

“You don’t get any. The last thing I need is you hyped up on caffeine and sugar.”

 

Jerome finally noticed Bruce, his eyes zeroing in on the half empty cup of cookies. 

 

“My, my! What do we have here?”   
  


“Thomas don't give him any or I’ll make sure you never receive one again.”

 

Bruce’s eyes widened, instantly grabbing his cup and pulling it to his chest protectively. 

 

“Don’t let that stick in the mud scare ya Thomas, you know how many empty threats I’ve gotten from Jon? C’mon, gimme some!”

 

“Get back Jerome.” Bruce warned, he wasn’t going to lose these cookies. Not for anything, certainly not for Jerome.

 

But if it was that easy to pacify Jerome he wouldn’t be Jerome.

 

“Hmm i think I’ll come a little closer instead.” Jerome said with a devilish smirk, taking his sweet time walking over to the cornered Bruce, clearly enjoying himself. 

 

Jonathan sighed from behind the counter, going to flip the sign to open once more. “So much for studying.” He muttered to himself, leaving Bruce defenceless against Jerome. 

 

Bruce raised his chin defiantly, making Jerome raise an eyebrow. “Little mouse suddenly got some courage eh?”

 

“As if I would be scared of you.”

 

“You  _ should  _ be.”

 

Bruce looked Jerome up and down, who had come to a halt, still bouncing slightly but not moving forward. “Really? I don’t see anything scary. Just a clown.”

 

Jerome let out a loud laugh. “You hearin’ this Jon?” Jerome called over his shoulder. 

 

“Sadly.”

 

Suddenly Jerome was in Bruce’s face, noses nearly bumping together, lively eyes and wild grin filling Bruce’s view and making him momentarily freeze up.

 

_ “Boo.” _

 

Bruce had only froze for a moment but it was long enough for Jerome to get his sneaky fingers into the cup of cookies, snatching a few with a cackle. 

 

Jonathan sighed, looking rather disappointed with Bruce who was still reeling slightly. 

 

_ “My cookies…”   _ Bruce murmured, a slight smile taking over his face.

 

Jerome shoved the handful of cookies into his mouth all at once, still laughing as he did, giving Bruce no chance to retrieve them. 

 

Jerome sauntered over to Jonathan, doing a little victory dance. 

 

“I’m unstoppable! Better luck next time sweetheart!” he attempted to say with a mouth full of cookies, little pieces falling from his lips and onto his shirt. 

 

Jonathan scrunched his nose in displeasure. “If you choke I’m not helping you.” 

 

This simply made Jerome laugh harder as he tried to chew creating a horrifying garbbling noise to replace his usual hyena cackle. 

 

“I’m sorry Jonathan.” Bruce said, voice slightly guilty. He could see Jerome’s pupils dilating, and it certainly wouldn’t be fun once the caffeine fully kicked in. 

 

“I’m going to be running around all of Gotham making sure he doesn’t explode anything tonight Thomas. 

 

Bruce grinned sheepishly. “I really am sorry.”

 

“Want to make it up to me?”

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

Jonathan walked into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a small tin. “Take this to Jeremiah for me. They’re ginger muffins, for his stomach.”

 

Bruce felt his grin grow. “No problem Jonathan.”

 

Jonathan nodded at him. “Now leave. I need to focus on Jerome. Thanks to you.”

  
  


Bruce left the bakery feeling better than he thought was possible for a day like today. Perhaps he had more people in his life than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! THE COOKIES JON MADE?? I'VE GOT LINKS:  
> http://www.sweetsociety.com/recipe/coffee-bean-cookies-recipe  
> AND FOR MY FELLOW VEGANS: https://www.connoisseurusveg.com/chocolate-covered-espresso-bean-cookies/  
> 


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah didn’t get sick often but when he did it was always a whole production. Jerome practically lived with Jonathan, only coming by to drop things off for Jeremiah or if he was so bored he was in the mood to get bullied by a whiny sick person. His professors no longer demanded a sick note, and nobody tried to keep him up. Jeremiah didn’t have the patience for anybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, taking two weeks to write this and still making it sorter than the last couple chapters??? You bet! Sorry about that, i don't have an excuse, i just procrastinate. That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise to make the next one longer!

 

 

Jeremiah could admit, that on a good day, he was a little high maintenance and quite frankly, he didn’t see anything wrong with that. After how long he and Jerome had spent with the bare minimum, if that, gave him the right to want more now. It had taken him quite a long time and help from Jerome to realize that. So while he knew it was alright for him to be high maintenance from time to time even he could agree, he was absolutely miserable to be around when he was sick. 

 

And currently he was sick. 

 

Jeremiah didn’t get sick often but when he did it was always a whole production. Jerome practically lived with Jonathan, only coming by to drop things off for Jeremiah or if he was so bored he was in the mood to get bullied by a whiny sick person. His professors no longer demanded a sick note, and nobody tried to keep him up. Jeremiah didn’t have the patience for anybody. 

 

Not even Thomas Pennyworth. 

 

That being said, Jeremiah found himself craving the raven haired man’s company, which was odd. Jeremiah, for the most part, spent his time alone. There were exceptions of course, like Jerome, Ecco and Jonathan. But Jeremiah would never actively seek out new people or try to start conversations. He kept his head down, mouth closed and got through the day. Counting down the minutes until he could finally be home. That was the thing about Thomas, he got under Jeremiah’s skin and changed things. Jeremiah couldn’t tell if he liked it or not. But he did like Thomas, so for the time being it would have to continue. 

 

**_New message: Thomas_ **

_ 3:33pm _

**_Good afternoon Jeremiah, i hope you’re feeling better today._ **

**_You said you were going to attend class. Did it go well?_ **

 

_ 3:35pm _

**_It was interesting_ **

 

And by interesting Jeremiah meant, dangerous for every other person in the room. He had nearly exploded three times during class and by the end everyone was on edge, glancing at him with a mixture of shock and pity as he had a sneezing fit. 

 

Class had been simple, as always, but due to his running nose and flu it had seemed nearly impossible to sit through the lesson. The message from Thomas did make him feel a little better though. 

 

_**New message: Thomas** _

_3:40pm_

_**Interesting?** _

 

_3:41pm_

_**It’s probably best we don’t talk about it.** _

 

Jeremiah slipped his pocket into his phone before reading Thomas’ response, he really just wanted to get home and rest. 

  
  


______

 

Currently, it was day three of being sick, Jeremiah was still attending classes although it probably wasn’t the best decision and the longer he spent sick the more impatient and emotional he became. 

 

He had being hoping to just rest for the evening but apparently Jerome had other plans in mind, sliding across the linoleum floors and nearly crashing into Jeremiah with a giant smile on his face.

 

“Heya kiddo” 

 

Jeremiah’s eye twitched as he looked over at Jerome. “ _ I _ was born two minutes before you Jerome, don’t call me kiddo.” 

 

Jerome’s grin grew, no doubt about to say something dumb when Jeremiah held up his hand, sighing. “Just… what do you want?”

 

Jerome, for once, showed mercy and it left Jeremiah wondering how truly pathetic he must have looked to accomplish that. 

 

“Here!” Jerome said far too cheerfully for Jeremiah’s pounding headache, holding out a tupperware full of cookies. Jeremiah eyed them suspiciously. “Me and Jon made ya cookies.”

 

Jeremiah glanced at Jonathan who shook his head in warning. 

 

Perhaps Jeremiah was going completely mad but the gesture was kind of… sweet.

 

Despite Jonathan’s warnings Jeremiah took the container from Jerome’s hands sending him a fond smile as he did. It reminded him of when they were younger and Jerome always managed to scrounge up something for them eat. Usually disgusting, but at least it was something.

 

Jeremiah popped the lid off and pulled out a cookie, taking a small bite, his nose immediately scrunching up in distaste. 

 

“Jerome these are…”

 

“Yeah!” Jerome said with a pleased and slightly hopeful grin. 

 

Jeremiah refrained from saying disgusting, which is how he could tell his sickness had clearly began to spread to his brain. 

 

“They’re very… salty.”

  
  


“Aww c’mon you’re just sayin that cause i made ‘em! It’s Jon’s recipe!”

 

“Just because you used my recipe doesn’t mean you can suddenly bake.” Jonathan stated taking a step forward and grabbing a cookie. “Jeremiah is correct. You used salt instead of sugar. For sugar cookies.” 

 

Jerome quickly snatched the tupperware back, grabbing a cookie of his own. “I did not!”

 

“You did. They’re awful.”

 

Jerome sent Jonathan a playful pout “If i was a sensitive person I would be offended right now.”

 

Jeremiah shared a look with Jonathan as Jerome shoved the entire cookie into his mouth, coughing slightly. Jeremiah put his cookie down on the counter, a smug grin taking over his face as Jerome continued to cough. 

 

“Y’know, they’re actually not too bad. Just caught me off guard.”

 

Jeremiah said nothing, too tired to bicker with Jerome for the time being. 

 

“Remember those competitions we used to have? To see who could eat the most gross food?”

 

Jeremiah’s lips twitched. “I remember.” 

 

“No other way to get you to eat your food. You were so prissy, still are.”

 

“It’s called having standards.” Jeremiah sassed. 

 

“I always won.” 

 

Jeremiah looked him up and down,raising an unimpressed eyebrow and muttering “Clearly.”

 

“ _ Hey. _ There’s a difference between fat and muscles squirt! You’d benefit from realizing that.”

 

“You’re telling me you’re built? You don’t workout.”

 

“Jon and I workout all the time” Jerome teased, wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

“I regret it more and more everyday.” Jonathan muttered. 

 

Jerome grinned and ruffled his hair affectionately. “Wanna rematch?”

 

Jeremiah’s least favourite thing about himself was likely how riled up Jerome could get him. His competitive streak spurring to life. Jeremiah retrieved his cookie from the counter, never breaking Jerome’s eye contact as he choked down the rest of the cookie. 

“Not today you two, Jeremiah’s still sick there’s no way it will end well.” 

 

Jonathan was ignored as the twins both reached for another salt cookie. “C’mon join us!”

 

Jonathan shook his head, dropping the rest of his cookie into Jerome’s open mouth and grabbing his things from the counter. “I never want to taste a cookie so vile again.”

 

“ I’ll come by your place and you’ll taste them on my lips later babey” Jerome cooed.

 

Jonathan rolled his eyes, saying a quick goodbye to Jeremiah before he left. 

 

“Now that the stick in the mud is gone wanna add weird toppings to them?”

 

Jeremiah’s eyes narrowed, a feral smirk on his face. “You’re going to regret this Jerome.”

  
  


_____

  
  


Jonathan, as usual, had been correct. Jeremiah had spent the last hour or so getting sick in their bathroom. To make matters worse it was only Jeremiah regretting the cookies, Jerome apparently having a stomach of steel. There was no way he was going to be making it to class tomorrow. Jeremiah was sitting on the couch glowering at the screen and Jerome who only snickered every time he caught Jeremiah’s stare.

 

_ 8:43pm _

**_Jonathan, you were correct. I should have listened._ **

 

**_New message: Jonathan_ **

_ 8:43pm _

**_I often am._ **

 

Jeremiah smiled slightly. Despite the rocky start to their relationship they had grown to be quite close friends. At first, Jeremiah hadn’t been happy about Jerome bringing Jonathan everywhere they went, admittedly judging Jonathan before he really knew the boy. He had assumed anyone who would actually want to spend time with his brother would be equally impossible. But Jeremiah had quickly learned how different Jonathan was from the usual weirdos Jerome would parade around for a few days. He was vastly more intelligent, and once Jeremiah realized that he found himself getting caught up in Chemistry conversations with Jonathan. It was nice having someone to talk to who felt an equal amount of love and desire to strangle Jerome to death. 

 

_**New message: Jonathan** _

_8:44pm_

_**I’m assuming you’re asking for the ginger muffins?** _

 

_8:44pm_

_**I’ll send Jerome with some money over to tomorrow to get them.** _

_**Thank you Jonathan.** _

 

**_New message: Jonathan_ **

_ 8:44pm _

**_You can have them for free if you don’t send Jerome over._ **

 

Jeremiah snorted, making Jerome peer over at him. “Are you and Jon bitchin’ about me again? Or are you talking to your little boytoy.”

 

“None of your business. And Thomas is not my boytoy.”

 

“Sure thing nerd.”

 

All things considered, the evening could have been a lot worse.

  
  


_____

  
  


Jeremiah was used to Jerome getting distracted when with Jonathan, but at the hour and a half point he was beginning to grow impatient. Jeremiah had wrapped himself in three blankets, wearing one of Jerome’s slightly larger and tattered up shirt and a pair of pyjama pants.

 

Nearly thirty minutes later the doorbell was ringing and Jeremiah sighed, dragging himself out of bed to the door. 

 

“Jeez Jerome, how can you always forget your ke-”

 

At the door was not his goofy brother it was Thomas, sending him a small smile and sweet “Hi.” 

 

Jeremiah starred at him for a moment before realizing what he looked like and quickly slamming the door shut in Thomas’ face.

 

Jeremiah’s heart was racing and he was so focused on how warm his face was becoming that he nearly missed the confused and hesitant. “Jeremiah?” coming through the door. 

 

Jeremiah took a deep breath and pulled the door open slowly. He’d kick himself later. “Thomas, i wasn’t expecting you…” 

 

Thomas smirked, standing a little straighter as he said, “Yes, i gathered that.”

 

Jeremiah felt like slamming the door shut again with his neck in it. “Um, come in…”

 

Thomas strolled in, amused, Jeremiah just noticing the container in his hands. “What’s that?”

 

Thomas flushed slightly. “I was at Sweetcrows earlier and I owed Jonathan a favour, so he asked me to bring these to you. They’re muffins.” 

 

Jeremiah snatched the container from Thomas’ hands, momentarily forgetting how embarrassed he was at the sight of the muffins. “You’ve only known Jonathan a week, how did you already owe him a favour?”

 

Thomas sent Jeremiah a wary smile. “I… accidentally let Jerome have caffeine.”

 

“You what?”

 

Thomas chuckled. “Yeah, the deal was I’d be forgiven if I brought you these. I know you said you don’t like company when you’re sick but Jonathan has his hands full.”

 

Jeremiah felt a smile tug at his lips. “If I’m being honest, I have missed your company.”

 

“Would you like me to stay for a little while longer? We could catch up or just watch something.”

 

Jeremiah’s eyes widened in surprise. He’d never had people who  _ wanted  _ to be around him when he was sick. Yet here Thomas stood, not at all judging Jeremiah for his messy hair or bright red nose. For his snappish attitude or dishevelled state. He clutched the tin of muffins in his hands tightly with a small smile on his face. “I’m not in much of a talking mood but I do enjoy movies.” 

 

“Great! You can pick whatever you’d like.” 

 

Jeremiah offered Thomas a cookie as they walked to the living room, one of his blankets slipping off of his shoulders. Before Jeremiah’s dazed mind could even think to pick it up Thomas had retrieved it and wrapped it around Jeremiah’s shoulders, this time more soundly so it wouldn’t slip away again. Jeremiah knew he was feeling more emotional than usual at the moment but he wanted to throw his arms around Thomas and never let go. 

 

“Thank you Thomas.”

 

“Of course Jeremiah.”

 

_____

  
  


Later that evening when Jonathan dragged a half asleep Jerome threw the door he found Jeremiah and Thomas splayed out on the couch, Thomas asleep and the tin of muffins gone.

“You’re welcome.” Jonathan said with a teasing look in his eyes. 

 

Jeremiah flushed slightly. “Yes, the muffins were very excellent.”

 

“He means your delivery boy!” Jerome slurred. 

 

“What’s wrong with him?”

 

“He ran around Gotham all night on a caffeine high and then crashed.” Jonathan muttered. “But it looks like someone got to relax tonight.” 

 

Jeremiah sighed. “Do I owe you now?”

 

“We’ll see.”

 

“Jon! Quit talking to those nerds and take me to bed.” 

 

Jonathan rolled his eyes as Jerome pressed further into his side. “You should wake him soon, he may have things to do. Have a nice evening Jeremiah.”

 

Jeremiah nodded, looking over at the still sound asleep Thomas. “I will. Good night Jonathan.”

 

“What? I don’t get a good night from my own brother?”

 

_ “Good night Jerome.” _

 

“Night buddy.”

 

As the two left Jeremiah’s eyes landed on Thomas yet again. He could wait a little longer before waking him up.  

  
  


Once Thomas had been woken up and had left Jeremiah had cleaned up a little bit before falling into bed with a soft, airy sigh, his eyes fluttering shut almost immediately. Only to be jostled awake by the sound of a new message. 

 

**_New message: Thomas_ **

_ 10:17pm  _

**_Just got home. Sorry again for falling asleep on your couch._ **

**_We haven’t gotten to talk very much lately and I’m dearly missing our conversations._ **

**_Once you’re feeling better I’d love to catch up._ **

**_Have a nice night._ **

 

Jeremiah threw his arm over his eyes, a fond, wobbly smile on his face and his grip on his phone tight. Yes, Jeremiah was definitely going to have to properly thank Jonathan later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your opinions on the new chapter! Good and bad! I promise to make the nest one longer:)  
> Also, here's a recipe for those vegan sugar cookies ;) : https://www.noracooks.com/vegan-sugar-cookies/

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and constructive criticism are always appreciated!  
> -Tyler
> 
> Come screech about Gotham with me:  
> tumblr: jerxmes  
> instagram: murder.corn


End file.
